An audio device may be programmed to play a data stream comprising audio content. The data stream may be received over a computer network such as the Internet. The data stream may also be received from a local data source such as a hard disk drive. The data stream may be encoded in various data formats. For example, the data stream may be encoded as an ultra-high-definition (UHD) video.
But an audio device that is capable of playing a data stream encoded in various data formats may produce ambient noise during playback. This is because the audio device may need to turn on a fan to prevent the audio device from overheating. This may be the case when the audio device is a small form factor device. This ambient noise may cause distortion in the playback of audio content.